


Offering

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Felching, Humiliation, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Inspired by the following:hux is busy, so the knights look after kylo for him. when hux gets back kylo is sticky all over, neon come in his hair, his tongue vaguely green and his cock struggling to rise for hux. hux calls him disgusting and then settles down to eat the alien come out of his ass - Anonymoussubmitted to NSFW Fridays with reserve on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts), [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts).



“Honestly, you couldn’t hold off for a few hours?” Hux sneered, his belt hitting the ground. The sound alone made Kylo’s cock twitch, and he winced. He was well-used, and it hurt trying to get hard again, but he focused on that pain, and his cock jolted again.

“You are truly reprehensible.” His tunic fell to the ground. “Incorrigible.” Kylo heard Hux’s zipper. “A true and utter degenerate. How long has it been since you held a scrap of shame? Hm? Ren?”

“Don’t remember,” Kylo muttered thickly. His lips were puffy and his unnaturally coloured tongue was slightly raw. He trailed fingers down himself.

“Well. Show me what you have for me,” Hux commanded, drawing his undershirt over his head as Kylo, slowly and by degrees, moved one leg, the other, rolled onto his knees. His arms couldn’t hold him up and he made the perfect picture of abject sluttishness, face pressed into his arms, thighs quivering, ass in the air. Clearish fluid dripped out of him when he moved, slipped down his crease to drip off his balls. He shivered, and Hux licked his lips, and got to his knees.

“What’s this?” Hux asked, gripping Kylo’s ass, spreading it further. Kylo grunted, and from the pitch of it Hux guessed Kylo’s cock had finally managed to fill. A thicker gulp of alien seed leaked out of him and Hux bent to lick it up, loathe to let it go to waste.

“How many of your Knights used you and filled you tonight? I see you couldn’t resist indulging yourself. Your tongue is testament to that. Couldn’t let me have it all, could you?”

Kylo’s answer was muffled by his arm, but the gist of it was a sustained moan, which only grew louder as Hux’s thumb dipped inside him, pulled cruelly at his rim.

Hux sucked his thumb into his mouth, pulled it out with a pop. “Mmh,” he groaned, before giving in and bending to lick that mixture of alien seed directly from the source. Kylo gasped and choked, and Hux probed his loosened hole with his tongue. Soft and supple, it yielded easily, and the bitter tang Hux sought dribbled into his waiting mouth.

“Ooh,” Kylo moaned, as if he hadn’t been used and fucked and filled for most of the evening. He lifted his head, peered over his sweaty shoulder. “Are you gonna lick it all out?”

“You think I’m letting /you/ keep it?” Hux slurred against Kylo’s grasping hole. “Greedy slut.”

“Ugnh,” Kylo mumbled, biting into his own wrist to ground himself as Hux fucked his ass with his tongue.

Hux could not pick out the flavours of different alien spend, but he imagined that he could. He imagined being in Kylo’s place one day, on his knees for the Knights, sucking them one after the other, taking their cum hot down his throat. It would be completely inappropriate. But, he thought about it often, thought about Kylo watching, touching himself slowly, being last in line to feel the touch of Hux’s lips, by then sore and bruised, to push into his waiting mouth and across his eager tongue. He imagined learning each Knight’s flavour, distinctly, but washing them down with their Master, letting Kylo fill his mouth, kissing Kylo and sharing the taste with him. He mimed it, lips and tongue working Kylo’s hole, clean now of the Knights’ release and tasting only of Kylo’s skin, and fresh sweat.

“Oh,” Kylo moaned brokenly, one hand finally groping blind under his shuddering hips to wrap around his cock. It was oversensitive, but he fucked into the circle of his fist anyway, and pushed back onto Hux’s tongue. “Your thoughts are filthy,” he panted. “You call /me/ the degenerate. Touch yourself, General. I want you to come, moaning into my hole.”

Immediately, Hux’s hand was down his shorts, and he gripped himself. His skin stung with sweat and he writhed, groaned heartily, pushed his trousers and underwear down so he could stroke his cock faster, harder.

“Fuck, I feel it,” Kylo croaked, voice ragged, throat used, breath choked out of him as he pulled at his cock. “Keep moaning like that,” he commanded. “Hux. Hux I’m gonna come!”

Hux wailed against Kylo’s ass, feeling it as Kylo tensed, as his breath caught on a long moment, before, with a long, drawn-out sound ripped from inside of him, Kylo came on the floor. Hux pressed his cheek against Kylo’s ass and sobbed as he came over his knuckles.

As Hux panted, and tried to drag the shreds of himself back together again, Kylo huffed a short laugh. “You are truly reprehensible,” Kylo murmured, rolling his shoulders. “Incorrigible,” he all but crooned. “A true and utter degenerate. How long have you been pretending that isn’t what you are?”

Hux scoffed, and sat up slowly. “Only as long as you’ve been on board, you loathsome, reeking creature.” He cracked his back, and Kylo rolled to observe him.

“For shame, General,” he said, and his mocking tone made Hux’s blood rush. “Are those your only insults tonight? I happen to know you can give a better tongue-lashing than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what Anon wanted. they haven't come out of hiding to tell me yet, and if it was YOU who submitted the above, and you would like me to take this down, please let me know!


End file.
